U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,010 describe such an insertion assembly. The driving device comprises two pairs of rollers, the rollers of each pair pinching the thermocouple between them. Such an assembly has the flaw of marking the thermocouple, due to the pressure exerted by the rollers.